Falling in love with you
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Raven can't control her emotions when she's around Beastboy, especially with Slade on the prowl for revenge. How can she block her emotions and fight at the same time? RBB
1. Raven's emotions

I don't own the Teen Titans : (  
  
This chapter features that R/BB stuff that everybody likes. Enjoy! ^ - ^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
" Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos." Raven whispered under her breath as she meditated atop of the Titan's Tower. A gentle breeze ran through her midnight blue hair as she uttered those very words. The sun had finally set and in a flash, a beautiful aurora appeared across the night sky. The thought of Beastboy slowly crept into her mind. ' He's gorgeous,' she thought as she pictured him standing right next to her, her hand in his. A sudden interruption rang through the cold night air. Raven's eyes shot open. " OH YEAH! I so left you in the dust! MY dust that is," Beastboy's voice rang out. " WHAT?! You couldn't have won, I won," Cyborg's booming voice shouted. " I swear if they make one more sound I'll." Raven muttered to herself. " You'll do what?"  
Raven had just realized that she was in the middle of the living room. She looked at Beastboy, his arms crossed. He had a look of seriousness on his face. Raven opened her mouth to speak. No words seemed to come out. She closed her mouth and ran toward her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. ' Great, you did it again, now she'll never like me,' Beastboy thought, his heart sinking. Raven fell upon her bed; her tears had now stained her blue cloak. She grabbed a pillow and slammed her pale face against it. " Why, why, why did I even leave the roof and make him mad at me!? " she screamed. Everything in her room was levitated and crashed into the walls, ceiling, and even into other objects. She couldn't stop her emotions. The pain was just too much for her.  
" Come on Beastboy, you gotta do this, for Raven's sake. Well here goes nothing," he raised his shaking fist and knocked softly against her door. The door slid open to reveal half of Raven's tear stained face. Beastboy, now seeing her tear stained face, struggled to find the words he was going to say. " I-I, well, I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," Beastboy uttered barely above a mutter. The door started to slide shut. "Wait!" The door, once again, slid open. "What?" she said impatiently, wanting to return to the comfort of her room. " I-I w-was wondering if y-you would like to go to the dance with me on Friday?" But before he could finish, the door slid shut. He strolled down the corridor as a look of disappointment spread upon his green face.  
  
I hope you really enjoyed this story. Please R&R! Chapter 2 is coming up. 


	2. Slade's Plan

I don't own the Teen Titans, but if I did, every episode would be a R/BB and R/S episode. Here's Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Slade's Plan  
  
Beastboy had finally reached the 1st floor of the tower. Cyborg and Robin were both concerned about how the apology went. "So," said Cyborg with a smirk, "How'd it go?" " Not so good," Beastboy sighed as he plopped onto a chair, " I invited her to the dance, but later found myself talking to her bedroom door."  
  
" She refused?" Cyborg asked while occupying the chair right next to Beastboy. Beastboy threw him a dirty look. " I bet she would go to the dance, even if it was the last thing she did," Robin said, changing the subject due to the argument that was about to start. " WHAT!!?" shouted Beastboy, as an angry look started to spread across his face. " I didn't mean that it would be the last thing she'd do, it's just a figure of speech, heh heh," Robin said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, " What I was saying is that she'd probably go to the dance with you. It wouldn't kill her to go anyways." " You really think that?" Beastboy replied, a smile appearing on his face. "Really, really," Robin answered as a wide grin appeared on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So the Titans are going to the dance on Friday, how very surprising," a voice chuckled in the darkness. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. " This could be the perfect chance to seek my revenge against them after what happened last week. I lost my apprentice to them!" Slade shouted in pure fury and happiness.  
  
"Is there anything we could do to help you master?" A pink haired witch with violet eyes appeared out of nowhere. " Yeah, we're your most loyal servants anyways, you even said so," said a pint sized boy with a backpack full of gadgets that he made himself. " We could take out the Titans easily," a giant with light brown hair spat as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
" No," Slade replied as he thought of his clever plan of pay back against the Titans. Suddenly a light bulb went off. " Change of mind, I in fact do need your help." Slade whispered to them. A sinister laugh followed after he spoke those words. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raven was dreaming about her and Beastboy sitting together on the roof, watching the glittering fireworks explode in the night sky. " They're beautiful," Beastboy said as he watched a green firecracker explode in midair. " You're beautiful," she murmured, her blue eyes shining as the reflection of a firework appeared on them. "What?" Beastboy asked as he turned to look at her. A sudden breeze ran through her hair and the gem on her forehead shone, prettier than ever before. A powerful sensation started to grow inside him as he looked at her beautiful moonlit face. " Nothing," she replied quickly, hiding her face as she blushed. Beastboy reached out his hand, turned her face towards him, and slowly brought up her face. Their lips were an inch away from each other when all of a sudden, a yell of happiness woke her up.  
  
Please continue to R&R! Chapter 3 is next. 


	3. Beastboy's Sorrow

I don't own the Teen Titans, but if I did, I wouldn't have posted this story.  
Sorry it took so long, I had a load of homework to do. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Beastboy's Sorrow  
  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The scream echoed across the corridor and into Raven's room. Raven, annoyed and angry, went to see where the scream came from and who had projected the sound. Starfire, also alarmed, followed Raven down to the 1st floor.   
  
Cyborg and Robin were still in their chairs, appalled looks on both of their faces.  
Beastboy, however, was lying on the carpet, unconscious for what seemed like one minute. Beastboy got up and looked at Raven's angry face.   
  
" So, heh, how's it going babe?" Beastboy said to Raven, and at the same time, saw his life flashing before his eyes.   
  
" What was that all about?" she spat.  
  
" W-what do you mean?" Beastboy replied, acting dumb.   
  
" You know perfectly well what I mean!" she said, anger rising in her voice.  
  
" Oh, heh, that," Beastboy's voice started shaking, " Um, I felt a spider crawl up my leg."  
  
" You're lying," Raven muttered to herself, and at the same time, felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.  
  
" What?" Beastboy asked, his voice still shaking.  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!" Raven blurted out, tears now prickling at the back of her eyes.  
  
" NO I'M NOT!!" Beastboy lied, his face twisted in anger and sorrow.  
  
" YES YOU ARE!!!!!" she screamed as her eyes turned white. Everything was levitated, even the couch. Everything was flying toward Beastboy as he immediately transformed into a cheetah. Everyone else ducked under the table, the only object that wasn't levitated.  
  
The cheetah dodged every flying object as he charged at Raven in pure fury.  
He pounced on her and slashed her across the face. All of the levitated objects fell to the floor. Tears started to well up as she touched her blood soaked cheek. She cried silently to herself as she ran towards her room. But before she reached the stairs she stopped, her hands now became enveloped in an eerie black glow. Beastboy's torso immediately turned black and flew towards the wall. He slammed against the wall so hard that he winced.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beastboy couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about the argument he had with Raven.  
  
Maybe you should go and apologize to her, Beastboy's conscience said. ' No,' he replied, 'She'll get even more angry if I disturb her.'   
No she won't his conscience whispered to him.  
' Yes she will'  
No she won't.  
" YES SHE WILL!" Beastboy spat, not realizing that he had yelled.  
Okay, fine, but she'll probably feel better if you apologize.  
  
" Okay, you win. I'll go," he said as he got out of bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven was lying on her tear stained bed, still sobbing about the argument and the cut.  
There was a knock on her door and she stopped sobbing. She answered the door.  
  
" What do you want?" she said as she eyed Beastboy, who looked as though his pet dog had just died. He strolled into her room. " Get out," Raven said in her monotone voice.  
" No, I want to apologize," he replied coolly. " What ?" she said, her heart pounding faster than usual. " I said I want to apologize," he replied, shaking a little. This wasn't the 1st time he had been in her room. He remembered how her room was dimly lit and, worst of all, her mirror. The mirror was still placed on her dresser, which was a dark shade of brown. Everything else stayed the same, except for the black curtains that hung over her window. She turned to look at him. Her heart was pounding faster and faster with every step she took toward him. She sat next to him. She seemed to forget about the cut, which was still throbbing with pain.  
  
  
  
" I just wanted to say…." Beastboy began when Raven had suddenly cut him off.  
  
" You're sorry, right?"   
  
" Right," he said, relieved that she had finished his sentence for him before he forgot what to say, or even how to talk, " You know that the dance is tomorrow, and I still want you to go with me."   
  
Raven thought for a moment. There was a battle going on between her brain and her heart. No, I'd rather stay here than make a fool of myself by dancing like an idiot, her brain said. I love him, her heart told her, and I don't want to see him disappointed. Who knows, maybe I don't have to dance.   
  
  
" Well?" Beastboy said, growing impatient because of the wait.  
  
" Okay, I'll go, but just this once," she replied with a smile that even she could not hide.  
  
"Great," he said, his spirits rising at her reply. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Both of their hormones went crazy at the sight of their loved one. Magic seemed to be spreading all around them as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.   
  
"Wow," Beastboy said, still staring into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"What?" she replied, feeling happier than she had been before.  
  
" I just noticed how beautiful you really are," he said, a smile appearing on his face, "Your eyes are as beautiful as the setting sun, and your gem, how it glistens every time the moonlight hits it, but most beautiful of all, is your face, which holds all of those things." Raven blushed as he said those romantic words.  
  
  
  
" Thank you, Beastboy," she whispered to him.  
  
" You're welcome."  
  
Raven, still blushing, put her arms around him.  
  
" You really want to know why I screamed?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" I screamed because I thought that I had a pretty good chance of you going to the dance with me," he said, and then he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
  
Raven had came to her senses and let go of him. She jumped out of bed and strolled over to her dresser. " I can't handle this, I just can't!" she said in a worried tone, " Out of all the things in the world why this?" Beastboy shot up from her bed and quickly strolled over to her. He rested his hand on the bottom of her chin. She gasped as he did this.   
  
" You can't handle what?"  
  
" It's just that…." she began; her face was, once again, soaked in tears.  
  
" You could tell me later," he said as he looked at her alarm clock. He walked over to her door.  
  
" Don't go!" she shouted in a shaky voice, as he was about to open the door. He turned around.   
  
"But I have to go get some sleep, we both do," he replied sadly. Before Raven could say another word, he was gone. Right now she had felt a feeling that she never felt before, loneliness.   
  
After this feeling passed, she quickly got into bed. He could be romantic at times , but he could also be very annoying She thought to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Dream and the Dance

I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own this story, and therefore if somebody tries to steel any of my ideas, be prepared to meet my fist!! This chapter will feature songs from Carrie & Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron  
  
Sorry for the wait, anyways, here's chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Dream and the Dance  
  
A vision slowly appeared in Raven's mind as sleep swept over her. Pounding music and blinding lights could be heard, or seen, throughout the entire city of San Francisco. Beast Boy and Raven could be seen sitting at a nearby table by the strobe lights.  
  
" So, uh, are you enjoying this?" Beast Boy asked apparently intrigued by the sparkle in Raven's eyes. Raven snapped out of her daydreaming as this question crossed her ears.  
  
" Huh? Oh, yeah," she replied, slightly blushing as Beastboy continued to stare, as though waiting for a more specific reply from her.  
  
The pounding music had suddenly switched to " I never dreamed that someone like you would love someone like me" from the movie Carrie. The strobe lights were turned off as a shining disco ball filled the whole place with dots of light. The song drifted through the air as couples started to dance the night away.  
  
" Do you want to dance with me?" Beast Boy questioned her as Starfire and Robin started to dance.  
  
" No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
" It's none of your business why I refuse to dance," Raven stated, apparently getting annoyed by this.  
  
" Hey," Beast Boy whispered to her, " If it's your business, it's mine as well. C'mon, just tell me why, I need to know." He gave her the face after he said that sentence. Raven could not resist the face that he gave her.  
  
" The reason why I don't want to is because I don't know how to dance," she murmured to him as he transformed back into his usual form.  
  
"I'll teach you how to dance."  
  
They rose out of their chairs and walked to the dance floor.  
  
" You're one arm goes upon my shoulder, like this," he lifted up her left arm and gently placed it on his shoulder, " Then, you grab my right hand with yours, and then my free hand wraps around your waist." Raven glared at him as he said this.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't do anything. After this, just follow my lead. " He placed his left hand around her waist and started to dance. Around and around they went as they stared at one another. Raven had started to enjoy this when all of a sudden the lights went out. Everybody started screaming, except Raven and the rest of the Titans. Starfire was the only Titan who shrieked. A pair of violet eyes had appeared as people continued to scream.  
  
Raven had awoken after this scary scene. Breathing hard, she turned to look at her alarm clock. It was 8:00 a.m. The dance doesn't start 'til 5:00 p.m., she thought, but I can't help but wonder if that dream will actually happen, probably not. She quickly changed into the costume that she wore day and night.  
  
She strolled downstairs, hoping that Beast Boy would be there so she could tell him about the dream that she had, but instead saw Starfire sitting on the couch and decided to grab a book and accompany her.  
  
" Raven I am so pleased to hear that you are going to the dance tonight," Starfire said the minute Raven started to read, " Are you going to dance to the music?" Raven's eyes appeared at the top of her book to look at Starfire.  
  
" Just because I'm attending the dance doesn't mean that I am actually going to dance," Raven replied in a disgusted tone.  
  
" Oh, I thought that humans who went to a dance have to dance."  
  
" No Starfire, they don't," Raven said, her temple pounding as she tried to concentrate on reading her book.  
  
" Well, I think you should dance to get out of that grumpy mood you're always in," Starfire said, knowing that Raven has not been her usual self lately, but didn't want Raven to find out that all of the Teen Titans, except Beast Boy, knew. Raven glared at her as Starfire jumped back, frightened by the look that Raven gave her.  
  
" What's been troubling you? Did you have a bad dream?" Starfire asked, still frightened by Raven's glare.  
  
" Nothing's wrong Starfire," Raven lied. She couldn't stop pondering about that particular dream of hers. I know it's trying to tell me something, but what? She thought to herself as Starfire continued to gaze at her.  
  
" I sense that something is troubling you," Starfire said, wondering what was bothering her at that precise moment.  
  
" All right, if I can't tell Beast Boy, I could at least tell you," Raven sighed as she put down her book.  
  
" I had this bizarre nightmare last night about the dance," Raven began, " The beginning was not so bad, but at the end, there was a blackout until I saw a pair of gleaming violet eyes looking down upon us, and then, I woke up."  
  
"Oh," Starfire muttered with an appalled expression.  
  
" I haven't figured out what it's trying to tell me," Raven said as she started to pick up her book.  
  
" Maybe I can help, if you let me."  
  
"I'd rather try to figure it out myself."  
  
" But you don't know how."  
  
" Who says I don't know how to interpret dreams?"  
  
" What does in-ter-pret mean?"  
  
" It means ' to give an explanation'"  
  
" I don't understand, why do you want to in-ter-pret that dream?"  
  
" Because it means something!"  
  
Starfire fell silent after that. Raven continued to read her book of depressing poetry by Edgar Allan Poe.  
  
Meanwhile Beast Boy was searching for Raven's favorite rose. The problem was that he did not know what kind she liked. Robin and Cyborg were also choosing roses for their dates.  
  
" I wonder if Star would like this red one," Robin muttered to himself, "Yo Cy! Do you think she'd like this one?" he shouted, pointing at the rose.  
  
" C'mon Rob, you know Star. She likes everything that has to do with happiness," Cyborg replied as he got in line to buy a rose that was for his date, " Should be easy to find a rose that she likes."  
  
" You can say that again, I don't even know what kind Raven likes," Beast Boy sighed as he looked at the 50th row of roses.  
  
" Here's some advice, try looking for black- colored roses!" Cy shouted so that everyone could hear. Robin started to laugh.  
  
" Thanks for saying that out loud Cy," Beast Boy said sarcastically. Suddenly he spotted a black rose by the top shelf. He got the clerk to get the rose for him. After he grabbed the rose away from the clerk, he raced to get in line.  
  
When they first got home Robin immediately gave the rose to Starfire. I thought Raven would be down here, Beast Boy thought to himself as he glanced around the room, Maybe she's in her dark, secretive room meditating. He walked over to her room. He raised his shaking fist and knocked gently on her door. She answered the door.  
  
" Um, hi?" he said as he started to sweat.  
  
" I've had enough of you wrapping on my door and disturbing my piece when I'm meditating," she said menacingly.  
  
" S-s-sorry." And in a flash, he showed her the rose.  
  
She took the rose from his sweaty palm and sniffed it. A faint smile appeared on her face.  
  
" How did you know that black roses are my favorite?" she asked him as she sniffed the rose again.  
  
" Uuuuhhhh, Cyborg told me," he replied nervously.  
  
" Cyborg told you what kind of rose I like?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
"But how did he know?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Hmmmm, well anyways, thanks for the rose."  
  
"You're welcome," he said as he started to blush. Raven saw this happening.  
  
" You're blushing," she said, which made him blush even more.  
  
" Yeah, I know." Why did he have to go red now?  
  
" Why?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know, um, because I like you." he whispered.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Because I like you okay!" He ran down the corridor and into his room. Raven, completely satisfied at what he had just admitted, placed the rose into a nearby vase, which was full of water.  
  
It was 4:45 p.m. when they left for the dance. Robin was holding Star's hand, Cy was holding another girl's hand, and Beast Boy was surprisingly holding Raven's. Every Teen Titan was shocked that they were holding hands.  
  
They had arrived at the dance just in time. All of the Teen Titan couples sat at different tables and talked to their date for 5 minutes when the pounding music came on. Everybody was dancing except Beast Boy and Raven. They were the only couple that wasn't dancing.  
  
" So, uh, are you enjoying this?" Beast Boy asked her.  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah," she replied.  
  
Strange, she thought to herself, He asked me the same question in my dream. Very weird.  
  
An hour had passed when the music switched to a soft romantic song called " Don't Let Go," from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.  
  
" Do you want to dance?" Beast Boy suddenly asked Raven while Star and Robin started to dance.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" " Because I just don't."  
  
" Why don't you want to? Is it because you don't know how to dance?"  
  
" I know how to dance," she said, remembering what he taught her in her dream.  
  
" Then why not?"  
  
" Because I'd feel like an idiot if I did."  
  
" Well, would you do it for me please?" He gave her the face.  
  
" Okay," she replied as they both got out of their chairs and strolled towards the dance floor. The blinding lights were replaced with a disco ball; it's lights dotting the place.  
  
I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
  
Raven and Beast Boy stared deeply into each other's glittering eyes. Raven closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way?  
Cuz we've just met- tell me that's ok  
So take this feeling 'n make it grow  
Never let it- never let it go  
(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of the things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Don't let go)  
No I won't let go  
  
Now would you mind if I bared my soul? If I came right out and said you're beautiful Cuz there's something here I can't explain I feel I'm diving into driving rain You get my senses running wild I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile So take this feeling 'n make it grow Never let it- never let it go  
  
(Don't let go of the things you believe in) You give me something that I can believe in (Don't let go of this moment in time) Go of this moment in time (Don't let go of the things that you're feeling) I can't explain the things that I'm feeling (Don't let go) No I won't let go  
  
I've been waiting all my life To make this moment feel so right The feel of you just fills the night So c'mon- just hold on tight  
  
Raven had enjoyed drifting away in his arms. She was enjoying this until all of a sudden, the lights went out and the music stopped. Everybody screamed, except Raven and the other Titans. Starfire was the only member who shrieked.  
  
A pair of glowing violet eyes appeared upon stage. " The party's over, due too a little bad luck," chuckled the shadow as rays of purple shot out of her hands. The ceiling started to crumble upon the frightened couples. " Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled, as the ceiling was about to collapse on the people.  
  
The ceiling became outlined in black and white and quickly glued itself back on. 2 pairs of white eyes suddenly appeared on both sides of the violet eyes. Cyborg had fixed the lights and quickly flicked the switch.  
  
"Oh blimey, not them again!" Beast Boy shouted the moment he saw Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo on stage, smirking at the Titans.  
  
" Titans Go!" Robin's voice rang across the room.  
  
The Titans had lunged at the H.I.V.E. academy in fury.  
  
Raven started to battle Jinx when she heard a groan from behind her. She turned and saw Beast Boy lying on his back just as Mammoth threw the disco ball at him. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" she shouted, leaving Jinx so she could prevent the disco ball from smashing into Beast Boy. She quickly shielded Beast Boy and herself as the disco ball hurtled towards them. The disco ball finally collided with Raven's purple shield and broke into a million pieces. Raven bent over Beast Boy to check if he was ok. But as she bent over, Mammoth started to charge at her.  
  
"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos," she shouted as she flung her arm out in front of her. Mammoth's torso became outlined in black and white, hit the wall, and fell to the floor unconscious. " Oooooo, looks like Ms. Goth is in love with Mr. Shape Shifter," Jinx mocked smirking down at her. "I AM NOT!!!!"  
  
At that moment, Raven had charged at Jinx, but Jinx's hexing powers had hit her on the head. Raven was falling towards the floor. "Why you,you.YOU!!!" Beast Boy shouted at Jinx as he transformed into a Pterodactyl. He dashed at her in pure fury and with one powerful swing with his tail, sent her flying towards the ceiling. Gizmo was also defeated, due to that he had barely hurt Starfire.  
  
Beast Boy flew down to check on Raven. He transformed back into his real form when his feet had touched the glass covered floor. He cradled her in his arms and gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled weakly. Her vision started to get very blurry. Beast Boy's face grew fainter and fainter every second. Her vision slowly faded away to nothing. 


	5. Love, Kiss, and Revenge

I don't own anything about the Teen Titans except a few stories and a lot of drawings of them. This chapter might be the most romantic and frightening chapter of them all. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Love, Kiss, and Revenge  
  
" Do you think she'll be okay?" Beast Boy asked as he strolled from side to side, in front of the couch that Raven laid upon.  
  
" Don't worry, she'll awake when the time comes," Robin answered as he placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. A disgusting smell had drifted into the room.  
  
" Is Star making her usual Pudding of Sadness?" Beast Boy questioned Robin while plugging his nose.  
  
"Yes."  
  
" But why?"  
  
" Because she feels sorry for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
" You know," Robin said, wanting to change the subject and not talk about the disgusting pudding, " I think you should tell Raven how you feel about her."  
  
" I did tell her that I liked her, and I did give her a little kiss at the dance."  
  
" I saw the kiss, but you told her that you like her, or did she force it out of you?"  
  
" She forced it out of me."  
  
" Well maybe you should confess to her that you like her past friendship."  
  
" Maybe I should. And the kiss?"  
  
" Make it ..." Robin began but was soon cut off from a groan that seemed to come from the couch. Raven had just awoken and was trying to sit up when pain shot up her back.  
  
"Owwww!"  
  
Beast Boy had walked over to her, apparently glad that she was awake.  
  
" Beast Boy," she said, gritting her teeth as she tried to lay back down, " I'm glad that you're here. I wanted to tell you..um Robin, could you leave? I want Beast Boy and I to be alone for a few minutes so I can talk to him in private."  
  
" Uhhhhh, sure," Robin said as he walked away, smiling.  
  
Raven looked at Beast Boy, who was now sitting next to her, and felt her heart swell up with emotion. She tried to block her emotions, but soon gave up for her emotions were invincible and always won the battle between her and them.  
  
" What do you want to talk about?" Beast Boy questioned her as soon as Robin was out of sight.  
  
" About that bizarre event that had taken place at the dance," she said in her monotone voice. Beast Boy's expression was now far more than concern when she had finished saying this.  
  
" What about it?"  
  
" I wanted to tell you that I had a dream about that event."  
  
" A dream?!" he said in shock.  
  
" Yes, a dream." Her face became stern.  
  
" Ohhh, so you saw the whole thing happening in your dream."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" And it actually happened."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Did you ever wonder what it was trying to tell you?"  
  
" Yes, I have."  
  
" And you didn't have a clue?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Until now?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well, what did it try to tell you?"  
  
" It tried to tell me that Slade is back, and is planning his revenge against us even as we speak," she said, her voice growing sterner by the minute. Beast Boy's expression had changed from concern to horror. He decided to change the subject. " Can we please talk about something else?" he asked. Raven stared at his face. She could clearly see that terror had swept over him.  
  
" Okay," she agreed, feeling slightly better that she agreed and had not refused. Beast Boy leaned closer to her, as though he were falling towards her. " Ummmm, Raven?" he said, leaning even closer to her that he felt his stomach collide with hers.  
  
" What?" she asked as she tried to back away from him, but since all of his weight was on her, she couldn't budge.  
  
" I just wanted to say that," Oh c'mon BB you could do this, " That I-I love you." He slowly placed his lips on hers. Raven lay there frozen for 20 seconds. No reaction came from her until she started to move her bottom lip around his. Love and happiness swept over her. Sadness, loneliness, and fear were all wiped away from her. Her emotions accidentally turned on the radio. Romantic music burst out of the radio as they continued to kiss. Raven glanced at the clock. It was 11:00 p.m.  
  
" I'd better be going to bed," she said as their lips finally parted.  
  
" Okay," Beast Boy said as he got up and turned the radio off.  
  
Raven disappeared into the darkness as Starfire walked in with a bowl full of pudding.  
  
" Here's the Pudding of Sadness that I have made for you,' she said as she shoved the pudding into his hands.  
  
" Uhhhhhhh, thanks Star," he said. He dumped it into the nearest trashcan as soon as she was out of sight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Raven was about to enter her room when all of a sudden, a hand grabbed her arm tightly. She turned around to see the stranger who grabbed her arm. She couldn't figure out who the intruder was because his body was cast in shadow, but could see the outline of his one eye.  
  
" Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Beast Boy heard Raven shout and quickly went to see if she was okay. He was shocked to see Raven being strangled by the stranger. " Stop choking her Slade or you'll have to go through me!" Beast Boy spat.  
  
Slade turned his head around to face him. " Stop choking her? What kind of fool do you take me for? I never surrender to anybody without a fight, especially a member of the Teen Titans. Get Him!" he shouted as three shadowy figures strolled towards Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy dodged the purple rays that came from Jinx, the gadgets from Gizmo, and the fists from Mammoth to get Slade. As he lunged at Slade, a pair of Mammoth's fists hit his head. He fell to the floor, his vision very blurry. The figures of Slade, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and the choking Raven slowly faded away. A few seconds later, he lay on the floor unconscious.  
  
4 hours had passed as Beast Boy became conscious. He glanced around the empty room.  
  
" She's gone," he whispered to himself, " They've kidnapped her." He began to cry. He buried his face into his hands. After 1 minute, he slowly raised his face out of his hands. His face showed anger as he clenched his fists.  
  
" I'll get her back," he said as he raced toward the door and into the darkness. 


	6. I'll get her back

Sorry to keep you waiting, I just needed have an idea about this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, you guys ROCK!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Beast Boy slammed the door behind him as he transformed into an eagle and took off into the cloudless black sky. Where could he have taken her? He thought as he racked his brain. A thought suddenly struck him. Maybe I could try Slade's old hideout. His eyes scanned the city until he saw this old, but tall building. The building was a jet-black color that was so black, it was invisible to human eyes. Beast Boy managed to spot the building and immediately flew down.There was a huge broken window on the side of the jet- black building that Slade had not yet repaired. He flew into the broken window and landed on the inside of the building. The inside looked like a factory with all the machines and devices scattered everywhere. Beast Boy had transformed into his usual form. He had no time to stare at the shiny devices, so he began searching for the room that Raven was held hostage. He searched everywhere in the building, but there was no such luck. He just about gave up hope until he saw a door that lead to an unknown room.  
  
He ran straight for the door. He halted in front of the door, put his hand on the icy cold doorknob, turned it, and pushed. The door didn't budge. After trying this, Beast Boy morphed into a lizard and crawled under the crack and into the other room. There he saw Raven. She was tied up to a chair. The rope that held her against the chair seemed to withstand telekinesis.  
  
"Beast Boy?" she said as he morphed back into his real form.  
  
"Raven? Oh my gosh, what did he do to you?"  
  
" Slade tied me up to this chair and gagged me with a dirty sock."  
  
" He gagged you with a dirty sock?"  
  
"Yeah, but I managed to get it out."  
  
He was just about to untie Raven from the chair when the door creaked open.  
  
" Well, well, well, look who it is," Slade chuckled as he walked towards them, " You want to play the part of the hero, well guess what hero, you're time is up!"  
  
He and Beast Boy (in tiger form) lunged at each other. Beast Boy swung his massive paws as Slade dodged each blow. Meanwhile, Raven was looking for a knife so she could cut the rope in half and help Beast Boy with the battle. Her eyes came to a halt on the desk where a knife laid. " Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos," she whispered, and the knife was levitated. The knife made its way to Raven's hands. She grasped the handle and started sawing the rope. The rope broke in half as Slade knocked out Beast Boy.  
  
"Mwahahahaha!" He laughed as he stood over Beast Boy. Raven felt a mixture of anger and sorrow as her beloved Beast Boy was, once again, unconscious. Slade drew out a sword and held it above Beast Boy. " The battle ends now," he said as he lowered his arms. The sword was about to touch Beast Boy's back when the sword flew straight out of Slade's hands. " Sorry to break it to you Slade, but the battle just begun," Raven spat as she closed her hands on the sword's dusty handle.  
  
" You foolish girl, you can't beat me," Slade retorted as Raven lunged at him, her sword ready. Slade tried to block himself, but he was to late. Raven had sliced him in half. Blood splattered all over the floor as Raven walked over to Beast Boy.  
  
" Beast Boy, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I can hear you," he replied as he got to his feet. He looked at Slade's dead, blood soaked body, and back at Raven with a stunned expression.  
  
" D-did you just.."  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"C'mon Beast Boy, lets go home." 


	7. Returning Home

I don't own the Teen Titans (sigh) Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Returning Home  
  
Raven and Beast Boy left Slade's hideout. "So tell me, how did you murder Slade?" Beast Boy asked as they flew towards Titans Tower. " You don't want to know," Raven said, her blue cloak swishing in the wind.  
  
" Just tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
" I don't want to do this, but it looks like I have to," he said as his green wings stretched out towards her.  
  
" You wouldn't dare!" she spat as she backed away from his outstretched wings. His wings stretched out farther. As soon as his wings met her waist, he started to tickle her. She didn't laugh or squirm. He stopped tickling her.  
  
"I never knew you weren't ticklish."  
  
" Now you know Nature Boy."  
  
" Now will you please tell me?"  
  
" Alright," she sighed, " I took Slade's magnificent sword and used it to slice him in half."  
  
" Oh, so that's how you killed him. Must have been disgusting huh?"  
  
" No, it wasn't," Raven sighed as she landed on the roof of the Titans Tower. Beast Boy morphed back into his real form.  
  
" It wasn't? Why?"  
  
" Because I didn't notice the blood seeping down his mask, and plus, it felt right to murder him."  
  
"Okay," he said as they both entered the Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Beast Boy saw Raven sitting on the couch; she looked sad about something.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked as he accompanied her on the couch.  
  
" My mother, Arella, is really ill. She's at a hospital in Azarath, my home planet," she answered as she tried to fight back tears.  
  
" Must be really awful to hear that your mother's sick," he said.  
  
" Yeah, but I feel like I belong there, not here."  
  
" Y-you just want to leave here and never see me again?"  
  
" No. I-I don't know," she said, sounding much sadder than she did. " Well, if you do I'll take you to see your mother and leave you there to live your own life."  
  
" I'll think about it," she said as Beast Boy stomped up the staircase and into his room.  
  
When he left, she started to sing.  
  
Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze Who knows where it's blowin' Who knows where it's goin' I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be Going 'round in circles Thinking about you and me How do I explain it when I don't know what to say What do I do now - so much has changed Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay But here I am - ready for you I'm torn 'n, I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin' Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong - oh no It's like nothing I've ever known Now you're the one I'm lookin' for You're the one I need You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe Following a star - has lead to where you are I feel so strong now - This can't be wrong now Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay But here I am - waiting for you I'm torn 'n, I'm fallin'- I hear my home callin' Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong - oh no It's like nothing I've ever known Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze Who knows where it's blowin' Who knows where I'm going  
  
She thought for a moment. Maybe I should visit my mother and live in Azarath, even though I'll probably never see Beast Boy again she thought to herself. She told Beast Boy her final answer.  
  
" Well, you better pack your stuff," he said, his voice full of grief. " I already did."  
  
" Oh, okay then, lets go."  
  
And so they took off to Azarath. They stopped at the hospital to visit or, in Beast Boy's case, meet her mother. " He seems like a handsome teenager," Arella said as she examined Beast Boy. " Thank you," he replied as he blushed. He turned to face Raven. " Good bye Raven, I'll see you when I'm deceased," he said as he took off, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
" Raven, why aren't you going with him?" Arella asked as she saw Raven's sad face.  
  
" Mother, you know I belong here with you," Raven replied as she wiped a tear off her face.  
  
" No, I think you belong with him."  
  
" Why do you think that?"  
  
" Because you love him."  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" I am your mother, I should know."  
  
" Okay, I'll go," Raven said happily as she kissed her mother and took off.  
  
I hear the wind call my name The sound that leads me home again It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns To you I will always return I know the road is long but where you are is home Wherever you stay - I'll find the way I'll run like the river - I'll follow the sun I fly like an eagle - to where I belong I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home  
  
The Titans Tower drew nearer and nearer as Raven flew towards it. She could see Beast Boy standing on the roof crying.  
  
And now I know it's true My every road leads to you And in the hour of darkness Your light gets me through  
  
Beast Boy embraced her as she landed on the roof. Wind and leaves rotated around their bodies as they continued to embrace each other.  
  
You run like the river - you shine like the sun You fly like an eagle You are the one I've seen every sunset And with all that I've learned Oh it's to you - I will always return  
  
And Beast Boy locked her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
The End  
  
There's my 1st fanfic. I'll be working on my next fic Teen Titans: The Terror begins. 


End file.
